


Teddy's Hogwarts letter

by hillnerd



Series: Next Gen series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hillnerd/pseuds/hillnerd
Summary: Teddy receives his letter





	Teddy's Hogwarts letter

Teddy came through the door in a rush, his letter gripped in his hand.

"I got it! I got it!" he said, doing a jump in the air.

Harry and Ginny were at the breakfast table with Gran, and in seconds their faces split into giant grins. James let out a roar of approval. Lily, covered in jam, giggled and clapped from her high chair, thoroughly amused by all the sounds coming from her brother.

"He got what?" Al asked.

"His Hogwarts letter!"

Al quietly smiled. Even at three he knew it was something good.

"I'm so proud of you, Teddy," said Gran, dabbing at her eyes with a napkin.

"Me too," said Harry, giving Teddy a warm smile.

Teddy suddenly felt his smile begin to fade. His hand went to the back of his head as he looked at the ground.

"What is it?" asked Ginny.

"I just... I wish my mum and dad could be here, you know?"

"They are," said Gran giving a gesture around them.

"Yeah, you know what I mean... I just, wish they could really..."

"Close your eyes," said Ginny.

Teddy did as he was told.

He then felt two pair of arms hold him tight. He knew it was just Harry and Ginny, but for a fleeting moment, he could imagine it was his parents. He shut his eyes tighter.


End file.
